


Маршрут построен. Направление - ты

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Джареду Падалеки, водителю в фирме лимузинов напрокат, передали заказ на поездку от семейства Эклзов. Кто же знал, что эта поездка перевернет всю его жизнь. В том числе и буквально...





	Маршрут построен. Направление - ты

***  
С утра у Джареда Падалеки, студента юридического факультета Стэнфордского университета, было превосходное настроение. Он наконец-то получил работу, которая могла решить его проблему с финансами - он мог бы есть не только дешевые гамбургеры из соседнего заведения, косящего под МакДональдс. И не хотдоги в томатном соусе, которыми торговал Пит Уилкс с тележки прямо у входа в общежитие.

А еще, может быть, он прикупил бы себе пару шмоток, потому что приходилось донашивать то, что он носил в старших классах школы. Спортивная стипендия - это было здорово, но она покрывала только расходы на учебу. И уж точно не была рассчитана на то, чтобы студент ходил в бары выпить по паре пива и перемигнуться с симпатичными парнями.

Главное - не налажать в первый же рабочий день. 

***

Ведь самое первое задание в «Лимузинах Шеппарда» ему досталось еще то. 

\- Не понимаю, почему Эклзы, наконец, не прикупят себе собственный лимузин. Или десяток, - пожал плечами Марк Шеппард, выписывая ему путевку. - Денег у Алана столько, что можно все дома в Остине обклеить вместо обоев. 

Падалеки благоразумно промолчал: если не спрашивали его мнения, он предпочитал держать язык за зубами. Но он всегда считал, что люди, у которых много денег, отлично знают им цену. Если лимузин тебе нужен от силы раз в месяц, выгоднее заказывать его в прокатном сервисе, вроде того, которым как раз и владел Шеппард.

\- Ну, мне же лучше, - отмахнулся от собственных вопросов Марк. - Для Эклзов у меня специальный ценник. И в бар я им всегда ставлю самое дорогое спиртное. И водителей предоставляю... самых импозантных. Тебе идет наша униформа. 

***

Джаред посмотрел на себя в зеркало и посмеялся про себя над своим внешним видом. Выглядел он точь-в-точь как пингвин, проглотивший железный штырь. Шеппарду пришло в голову одевать своих водителей в смокинги. 

Хотя, может, этот высокий воротничок и съехавший куда-то за ухо галстук ему в самом деле шли. Импозантный! Звучало забавно.

Он еще раз придирчиво осмотрел свою высокую фигуру, поправил пояс и галстук. Затем оставил соседу по комнате записку: «Если все пройдет хорошо, вечером угощаю!»  
Хотя что могло пойти не так? Ему нужно было только отвезти семейство одного из самых богатых людей Техаса в самый шикарный ресторан, где они собираются отметить помолвку сына. Подождать, пока Эклзы съедят всех лобстеров и черную икру, и доставить их обратно в поместье. Вот и все.

Он подмигнул себе в зеркало, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Все будет отлично. 

И через несколько дней, и много лет спустя, когда Джаред будет вспоминать это утро, его мысли будут возвращаться к тому, какое же отличное у него было настроение. Да, день, который угробил его жизнь, начинался просто великолепно.

***

И все равно он волновался - так, что пару раз втихую вытер вспотевшие ладони о штанины. Шеппард не заметил, к счастью. Вообще, провожали его без фанфар - в «Лимузинах» это был обычный день. Гораздо больше Марка волновала истеричная клиентка, которая требовала немедленно заменить машину, заказанную для девичника: эта казалась ей недостаточно длинной.

\- Поймите, - утомленно говорил ей Шеппард, - машина той длины, которую вам хочется, не сможет развернуться на Шестой улице. Да она ни на какой улице развернуться не сможет.

Он бросил взгляд на Джареда:

\- Молодцом, Падалецки. Двигай. Не забудь заехать на техосмотр в мастерскую на Парк-авеню. Возьми за правило делать это перед каждой поездкой. И не заблудись смотри.

Джаред задумчиво кивнул, забирая ключи и путевой лист.

***

Джаред не заблудился бы по пути к поместью Эклзов, в навигаторе оно так и было обозначено. А вот потом, когда открылись ворота, он растерялся. Три подъездные дороги уходили в разные стороны. 

«Выбирай любую», - насмешливо произнес голос из динамиков, и Падалеки подавил огромное желание показать говорившему язык.

Пока Джаред ждал своих пассажиров у особняка, больше похожего на дворец, он вышел из лимузина, внимательно осмотрел его. Красота - все блестит, за время поездки ни одной пылинки не прилипло. Летний день радовал теплой безоблачной погодой. Хорошо, что было не слишком жарко, Джаред вспотел бы в этом смокинге.

Пассажиры оказались достаточно пунктуальными и долго ждать себя не заставили. Как проинструктировал его Шеппард, Джаред застыл по стойке «смирно» рядом с дверцей водителя, стараясь не слишком усердно пялиться на пришедших. 

Эклзы, конечно, были ему знакомы - по новостям и в светской хронике, и в рубрике «Экономика». И по общажным мифам - ну, знаете, типа: «А вот один чувак с пятого курса пошел на стажировку в «Эклз текнолоджи», и его взяли на работу в отдел писем после выпуска». Алан и Донна, как всегда элегантные до безобразия, окинули его быстрыми незаинтересованными взглядами и резво сели в лимузин. Но Джареду было не до них - он уставился на Дженсена Эклза, который вдруг решил уделить ему внимание. 

Сын Алана Эклза тоже был нередким гостем на страницах светской хроники - и не потому, что подавал поводы, нет, наоборот, он старался держать свою личную жизнь в тайне. Но его фотографии определенно украшали любую страницу, даже если просто сопровождали рассказ, что Дженсен совершил пробежку в парке. 

***

Впрочем, глядя на наследника Эклзов, Джаред понял, что никакие фотографии в газетах или в Интернете не покажут правильно... эту невероятную, наполненную жизнью и энергией красоту, эти зеленые умные глаза, эту слегка насмешливую, но теплую улыбку, а главное - обаяние, сшибающее с ног на расстоянии даже десятка футов.

\- Ух ты, какой у нас сегодня симпатичный водитель! - восхитился Дженсен, опираясь на крышу лимузина. - Интересно, а полагается ли водителям у Шеппарда обеденный перерыв? И как они его проводят?..

Джареду показалось, что краска с его щек сейчас стечет вниз и запачкает белоснежный воротник.

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны клеить шоферов за час до нашей официальной помолвки, - сухо сказал подошедший сзади молодой мужчина с темными волосами, он был бы красивым, если бы не неприязненно опущенные губы и холодный колючий взгляд. Вот как? Джаред не знал такой детали о личной жизни Дженсена.

Эклз-младший пожал плечами и нырнул вглубь лимузина, однако перед этим успел откровенно подмигнуть Джареду.

***

Машинально отмечая в голове повороты, фиксируя знаки и проезжающие навстречу автомобили, Джаред снова и снова восстанавливал в памяти этот момент: самый горячий парень во Вселенной подмигивает ему. Да еще и улыбается при этом. Нет, ему не показалось. Или... показалось?

Замирая от собственной смелости, Джаред посмотрел в зеркало, нашел Дженсена и... о господи! Эклз-младший открыто рассматривал его с любопытством и той самой дразнящей улыбочкой на красивых губах. Джаред вспыхнул еще сильнее и уткнулся взглядом в дорогу. К счастью, это был спокойный участок загородного шоссе, без поворотов и прочих неожиданностей, где Джаред мог бы проехать и с закрытыми глазами. Он сердито велел себе не отвлекаться и не думать о Дженсене Эклзе.

Но уже через полминуты он снова смотрел на Дженсена и ловил ответный улыбающийся взгляд. Еще несколько таких экспериментов - и он попробовал сам улыбнуться в ответ, отчего Эклз радостно рассмеялся. Но тут его смех оборвался, а выражение лица стало обеспокоенным. Джаред опустил глаза и увидел, что лимузин, вопреки направлению, задаваемому рулем, почему-то едет наискосок, к отбойнику у края дороги. Он схватился за руль и понял, что автомобиль его не слушается.

Ерунда, подумал Падалеки, он сейчас справится со всем. Джаред спокойно надавил педаль тормоза, но вместо того, чтобы оказать упругое сопротивление, та мягко провалилась в пол. И сознание затопил ледяной ужас.

А затем мир перевернулся и взорвался. И Джаред пополз прочь от ревущего огня - к белой ослепляющей боли. Полз он медленно, с трудом, что-то отчаянно мешало ему двигаться к спасительному Ничто. Только оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии от смерти, он вздохнул и провалился в пустоту. 

***

Когда Джаред открыл глаза, рядом никого не было. Стояла невероятная тишина, нарушаемая лишь равномерным писком приборов. Он повернул голову, чтобы понять, где точно находится, но в этот момент кто-то крикнул:  
\- Доктор, он очнулся!

От громкого крика у Джареда так сильно заболела голова, что он предпочел потерять сознание.

Когда он очнулся во второй раз, над ним сидел какой-то врач. Он спросил:   
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, Джаред?

Его слова прогрохотали как раскаты грома, и Джаред снова отрубился.

В третий раз он сам решил перехватить инициативу и проскрипел, едва очнувшись:  
\- Где я? Что с остальными?

\- Остальные? - вежливо улыбнулась ему медсестра, немедленно вызывая в палату врача. - Вы в больнице.

\- Я не идиот, - поморщился Джаред, - я понял, что в больнице. Почему я здесь? Что случилось?

\- Вы попали в аварию.

\- Не я один, - просипел Джаред. - Там было еще четыре человека, как они? Бля, да почему же так больно?

\- У вас очень хитро ребро попало в легкое. Если мы сейчас его выправим, вы умрете от внутреннего кровотечения.

Ребро и собственная смерть сейчас интересовали Джареда в последнюю очередь.

\- Что случилось с теми людьми?

\- Дженсен Эклз выжил.

\- А остальные?

\- Вам нужно думать о своем здоровье, - медсестра неодобрительно посмотрела на него. - Тем людям вы уже ничем не поможете.

«Ничем не поможете». Больше всего в ту минуту Джаред хотел, чтобы ребро проткнуло ему сердце, а не легкие.

***

Как рассказали ему потом, машина рухнула с дороги с высоты в несколько метров и почти сразу загорелась. Выбраться удалось только двоим - ему и Дженсену Эклзу.   
Трое остальных сгорели вместе с автомобилем. Поскольку произошел еще и взрыв, судмедэкспертам не удалось установить причину их смерти - погибли ли они в результате падения или сгорели заживо. Джареду это было уже не важно, в его голове поселилось ревущее пламя.

***

Потом он десятки раз рассказал следователям о себе и про тот день, который так хорошо начинался. История студента, который всего лишь хотел подзаработать, оказалась весьма незамысловатой. Один только вопрос показался ему очень странным. 

Задал его в комнате для допросов следователь, ведший его дело, - неприятный резкий мужчина средних лет, от которого постоянно пахло чесноком.

\- Почему вы не прошли техосмотр в мастерской на Парк-авеню, как предписал вам работодатель?

\- Я прошел, - растерянно сказал Джаред, сбитый с толку из-за смены рутинной череды вопросов. - Я сразу же туда поехал.

\- Лучше не врите, - жестко оборвал его следователь. - Ни один работник мастерской не видел вас в тот день.

\- Я не вру! - вспылил Джаред, в голове сразу же что-то взорвалось, сильнее, чем тот злополучный лимузин, и он замолчал, зажав виски ладонями.

\- Конечно, не врете, - ласково сказала напарница «чесночного» следователя, женщина-коп, и Джаред только подумал, за какого же дурака его тут держат, разыгрывая из себя доброго и злого полицейского. А впрочем, понятно, за какого - того, который не смог довезти своих пассажиров несколько десятков миль по ровному шоссе в солнечную погоду. - Вы просто не очень хорошо помните, да? Расскажите нам подробнее, что было в тот день в мастерской.

Вот это было уже сложнее. Когда Джаред пробовал напрягать память, она выдавала ему воспоминания отрывками, затуманенными, словно он в дождь пытался вглядываться в дорогу через ветровое стекло, заливаемое потоками воды.

\- Я подъехал к мастерской, меня там уже ждали. Парень-механик. Сразу показал мне, куда ставить машину, там отдельный гараж сбоку был. Мне сказали, что можно не выходить из машины. Я и сидел там. Изучал по карте, как ехать к... - голос подвел его, сорвавшись. - К Эклзам.

Господи, он убил целую семью.

\- Он что-то делал под капотом, затем спустился в яму и что-то делал внизу... - голова болела так, что было уже невозможно. - Затем он сказал, что все нормально, и я могу ехать. Я расписался в специальной книге и уехал. Все.

\- Как выглядел мастер, проводивший техосмотр? - женщина смотрела доброжелательно, но он понимал, что это только видимость. Как же выглядел тот мужчина? 

Как он выглядел? Черт. В воспоминаниях Джареда у этого человека лицо расплывалось, бледнело и выгорало, как на старой фотографии. И когда он пытался вглядеться пристальнее, мастер отворачивался, помахивая на прощание рукой. 

\- У него были светлые волосы, - неуверенно сказал он. - Лет 35, скорее высокого роста, худощавый. Я узнаю, если увижу.

\- Хорошо, - успокаивающе произнесла женщина. - А книга, в которой вы расписались, как выглядела?

Книга? Джаред бы засмеялся, услышав вопрос, но мозг продолжал взрываться. 

\- Ну, обычная такая книга для посетителей. С твердой синей обложкой. Недавно начата, наверное, старая только что закончилась. У меня вроде была третья запись. 

Женщина наклонилась, приблизив свое лицо к нему. У нее была некрасивая родинка рядом с уголком рта, и Джаред уставился на нее, словно загипнотизированный.

\- В этой мастерской клиенты расписываются за обслуживание, оставляя электронную подпись специальной ручкой на планшете. Нет никакой книги, Джаред.

Он посмотрел на женщину, но вместо нее увидел человека в рабочем комбинезоне и без лица.

\- Нет никакой книги, Джаред, - подтвердил он, и тонкая прорезь рта пересекла ровную белую поверхность.

Он кивнул, соглашаясь, затем завалился на подлокотник стула и потерял сознание.

***

Ему привели всех сотрудников мастерской на Парк-авеню, даже бухгалтеров и уборщиков. Он долго вглядывался в их лица, но не увидел никого знакомого, хотя бы отдаленно. Через полчаса томительных попыток узнать кого-нибудь он сдался и обреченно покачал головой. К тому времени бесплатный адвокат уже сказал ему, что экспертиза останков автомобиля не дала внятных результатов. Установить, была ли испорчена тормозная система намеренно, они не смогут. Поэтому максимум, что могут предъявить Джареду, - халатность, повлекшую за собой гибель людей.

\- Это года три тюрьмы, - сказал адвокат, которому на вид было лет шестьдесят, Падалеки особо не интересовался. - Вы еще очень молоды, ваши сверстники тратят это время на бары и дискотеки. Вы же сможете обдумать свою жизнь и учиться, наша пенитенциарная система предоставляет много возможностей для тех, кто реально этого хочет.

Тогда Джаред задумался. Как бы он ни желал, один факт оставался фактом навсегда. Он был за рулем. Люди, доверившие ему свои жизни, погибли. И их нельзя было вернуть к жизни, если бы даже он доказал, что заезжал в эту проклятую мастерскую. Если действительно заезжал. Кто-то должен был понести за это наказание...

\- Я никого не узнаю, - твердо сообщил он.

***

Судебные заседания слились для него в одну непрекращающуюся головную боль, которая усугублялась от постоянных вспышек фотоаппаратов. Свидетели-свидетели-свидетели, он в первый же день прекратил слушать их. За него говорил и спрашивал адвокат, а он только сидел, уставившись в одну точку на столе перед ним. Он что-то фиксировал краем сознания: оказывается, его подозревали в том, что он по чьему-то заказу расправился с Эклзами. Интересно, подумал он без всякого интереса, а как же он при этом должен был выжить?

***

Затем его все-таки вызвали давать показания. Он встал и поклялся на Библии, как полагалось. И подумал про себя: «Дорогой Боженька, ты там исправь меня, если что. Я совсем ничего не помню».

\- Мистер Шеппард сообщил вам, что все лимузины перед выездом обязаны пройти техосмотр?

\- Сообщил, - кивнул Джаред. Это он помнил отлично. И то, как вертелся перед зеркалом с утра - тоже.

\- Вы поехали туда?

... Он подъезжает к мастерской, и сразу же к нему выбегает мужчина в комбинезоне механика и машет в сторону, показывая, как заехать в гараж.

Он заезжает... нет, он никуда и не заворачивал, он проезжает вдоль по Парк-авеню. Он забыл про слова Шеппарда, и лимузин в его фирме оказался... почему он оказался таким... неисправным? 

\- Вы поехали туда? - повторил прокурор жестко.

\- Нет, - ответил Джаред.

В зале ахнули от удивления, присяжные начали переглядываться. Только адвокат Джареда смотрел на него без эмоций: он давно подозревал, что его клиент сдаст свои позиции.

Прокурор победно улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо за откровенность. И еще вопрос. Вы оставили записку: «Если все получится, я угощаю». Что у вас должно было получиться?

Джаред нахмурился. Он смутно помнил, что писал что-то, но никак не мог припомнить, что именно. Кажется, там все-таки было немного другое содержание...

\- Я писал не это, - отрезал он. Но на лицах у присяжных уже отразилось сомнение. Его адвокат покачал головой: все шло действительно очень плохо.

***

Джаред не удивился, когда судья зачитала решение присяжных:

\- В преднамеренном убийстве - невиновен. В халатности, повлекшей за собой смерть двух и более людей по неосторожности - виновен, - женщина подняла голову и сказала, не отрывая глаз от подсудимого: - Джаред Падалеки, я приговариваю вас к тюремному заключению на срок от трех до пяти лет с правом подачи прошения о досрочном освобождении.

Джаред вздрогнул, ему обещали меньший срок.

\- Что-то она переборщила. Мы подадим апелляцию, - успокаивающе сказал ему адвокат.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Джаред. - Не надо апелляций. Значит, я заслужил.

***

В тюрьме штата все оказалось не совсем так, как видел Джаред в разных фильмах. Никто не встречал его грязными воплями и не тянул руки сквозь решетки, когда его вели в камеру. Надзиратель, глядя на то, как нервно новичок оглядывается по сторонам, с усмешкой спросил:

\- «Тюрьмы ОЗ» насмотрелся? Успокойся, парень, здесь тебе не «Синг-синг». Это даже не федеральная тюрьма, просто исправительное заведение штата Техас. Здесь у нас сидит парочка убийц, они вроде как местная достопримечательность. Но они все непреднамеренные. А так даже грабителей серьезных нет. ЧП тут в последний раз было лет 20 назад, так что можешь расслабиться.

Джаред был бы и рад расслабиться, но звук ревущего пламени в голове не давал ему этого сделать. 

***

Наверное, надзиратели все-таки не все знали о своих подопечных. Во время первой же прогулки Джареду пытались указать на его место в тюремной иерархии. Когда он осматривал небольшую огороженную площадку с парой тренажеров в одном углу и несколькими скамейками в другом, из группы парней, сидевших на этих самых скамейках, отделился невысокий крепко сбитый парень и направился к нему, поигрывая мускулами.

\- Привет, новичок. За что ты здесь? - спросил его парень с нехорошей усмешкой.

\- Я... - Джаред задумался: за что он здесь?.. - Я не прошел вовремя техосмотр.

Тот радостно - «клиент» нарывается! - обернулся к своим дружкам:

\- Эй, слышали? Малыш нам хамит! 

Он подошел вплотную к Падалеки:

\- Ты знаешь, кому ты грубишь?

Джаред посмотрел на него сверху вниз - спокойно, даже безжизненно. Он видел, что собеседник открывает рот, но слова перекрывались звуком взрывающейся машины. Джаред помотал головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. На лице второго парня возникло изумленное выражение. 

\- Псих! - пробормотал он и отступился - не готов был драться с человеком, который так странно себя ведет, не реагируя ни на какие угрозы. Джаред проводил его взглядом, как ни странно, ревущее пламя в голове стало утихать.

***

Друзьями в тюрьме Джаред так и не обзавелся. Больше всего времени он проводил в одиночестве - в качалке и в компьютерном зале. Он знал, что весь серфинг заключенных в Интернете обязательно отслеживается. Но ему нечего было бояться. Да, кроме учебников и практических занятий по юриспруденции его в Сети интересовало только одно. Он часто вводил в поисковую строку имя «Дженсен Эклз». Он узнал о Дженсене практически все, что с ним было до того самого дня, когда лимузин решил попутешествовать по своему усмотрению. Но после этой даты Дженсен Эклз словно перестал существовать.

Джаред Падалеки был в тюрьме одним из самых спокойных клиентов: ни с кем не дружил, но и не вступал в конфликты, ничего не просил у администрации. Руководству тюрьмы стоило бы радоваться. Но наученные горьким опытом функционеры с недоверием присматривались к нелюдимому парню. Они все сначала молчат, а потом поднимают бунт или же кончают с собой. Одни напряги от таких «тихоньких». Поэтому когда Джаред по совету тюремного библиотекаря подал прошение на УДО, его удовлетворили почти сразу.

На выходе из тюрьмы его никто не встречал: семья давно переехала в другой штат, подальше от шумихи вокруг Джареда. С друзьями он оборвал общение сам, да, некоторые писали ему в тюрьму, но он не понимал, зачем им тратить свое время на общение с зэком. Тем более, что у этого зэка была теперь одна цель в жизни. Джаред посмотрел на горизонт, не спрятанный больше от него за решетками, и пошел искать автобусную остановку, о которой ему рассказали перед выходом.

***

\- Могу я помочь? - спросил Джаред. 

\- Справлюсь, - не поворачивая головы в его сторону, сказал парень. Он тянулся упаковкой хлопьев для завтрака к верхней полке и пытался углом коробки поддеть и столкнуть вниз банку консервированного супа с томатами, базиликом и фасолью. Туда бы с легкостью дотянулся и подросток, но для человека, сидящего в инвалидном кресле, даже это было испытанием. 

\- И все-таки, - не выдержал Джаред. Он взял банку и сунул ее в корзинку, стоящую у парня на коленях, и только потом осмелился посмотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен Эклз недовольно поморщился, - тогда еще три. - Джаред молча снял с полки банки. - Спасибо, - повторил Дженсен и джойстиком управления заставил кресло двигаться дальше. 

Джаред как завороженный пошел следом, он старался держаться на расстоянии, но все равно следил за каждым движением Дженсена и сразу среагировал, как только тому снова потребовалась помощь.

\- Сардины? Вот эти? - рука Джареда опередила протянутую к банкам коробку с хлопьями. - Может, другие? В этих полно консервантов. 

\- Вам что от меня нужно? - рявкнул Дженсен. Он наконец-то посмотрел на Джареда. - Журналист?

\- Нет. Я пиццу доставляю. Пепперони, с анчоусами, с ананасами. Еще есть вегетарианская, - машинально перечислял Джаред. Он не мог оторваться от колючего взгляда тусклых зеленых глаз. - Я только помочь хотел. 

\- Воскресные добрые дела, - Дженсен презрительно хмыкнул и отвернулся. - Как угодно. Но я не позволю расплатиться за меня на кассе, даже не пытайтесь. Пять банок вот этих сардин, - Дженсен стукнул углом коробки по банке. 

\- Может, овощей каких принести? Или фруктов? - предложил Джаред, теперь уже внимательнее разглядывая содержимое корзинки Дженсена. Суп в банке, консервы, несколько коробок замороженных обедов, упаковки сухих завтраков. - Или хоть молока… 

\- Нет. 

Джаред плелся следом за ним, попутно обшаривая взглядом полки. Ему хотелось найти что-то вкусное или полезное, но Дженсен уже ехал к кассе.  
Пока продукты в умелых руках кассира мелькали над сканнером, Джаред пытался придумать, что ему еще сказать. 

\- Могу помочь отнести продукты к машине, - выдал он. 

\- Я без машины, - Дженсен протянул кассиру кредитку. 

\- Тогда могу отнести домой… - Джаред попытался дотянуться до пакета с покупками, но Дженсен опередил его, поставил пакет на колени, отъехал от кассы и обернулся: 

\- Если религиозные убеждения требуют от вас оказание помощи нуждающимся, лучше кормите бездомных, - сказал Дженсен. - Или выгуливайте собак в приюте. 

Их взгляды снова пересеклись, и у Джареда засосало под ложечкой. Он никогда в жизни бы не узнал в этом похудевшем, бледном парне в неопрятной одежде и с отросшими волосами того шикарного Дженсена, который заигрывал с ним в зеркале лимузина, если бы не выслеживал его месяц и не был бы уверен на сто процентов, что это именно он. 

Но еще больше, чем то, как Дженсен выглядел, Джареда поразило, что и Дженсен тоже его не узнал.

***

\- Опять ты? - Дженсен проехал в проход для тележек на колесах, пока Джаред держал шлагбаум открытым. - Специально меня тут караулишь? 

\- Может, я тоже хожу в магазин по воскресеньям, - Джаред пожал плечами. - Или работаю тут. 

\- Пару недель назад ты сказал, что доставляешь пиццу, - Дженсен ехал по магазину привычным маршрутом и едва останавливался у одной из полок, как Джаред сразу тянулся за нужным продуктом. Корзинку теперь тоже носил он. - И ты никогда ничего не покупаешь. 

\- Тогда нужны новые теории, - согласился Джаред. - К примеру, я тут живу. Ночую в овощном отделе, зарываюсь в ящик с киви и сплю до утра, а утром делаю вид, что только сюда зашел. 

\- Это больше похоже на правду. - Дженсен сам отодвинул стеклянную крышку напольного морозильника и вынул коробки с замороженной пиццей. - Только с твоей прической для маскировки лучше бы подошли кокосы. 

«Кто бы говорил», - подумал Джаред, но побоялся шутить так вслух, вдруг бы Дженсен не понял шутку и обиделся. 

\- Сегодня буду ночевать в кокосах, - вместо этого сказал он. 

Дженсен выкладывал продукты на движущуюся ленту по одному и ловко выуживал все лишнее, что успел незаметно засунуть туда Джаред по дороге: и тофу, и маленький пакетик сока, и два шоколадных батончика. 

\- Ты совсем не ешь витамины, - вздохнул Джаред, когда Дженсен брезгливо двумя пальцами вытащил из корзины мандарин и тут же бросил его обратно в угол корзины, где уже покоились тофу и шоколадки. 

\- Я тебя в диетологи не нанимал. 

\- Можно хоть домой тебя проводить? Я пакет донесу и сразу уйду. 

Джаред уже не в первый раз просил об этом, и Дженсен всегда отказывал, но сегодня…

\- Да как хочешь, - отмахнулся Дженсен. Он взял пакет и поехал к выходу.

\- Я сейчас! - крикнул Джаред. Он убедился, что Дженсен отъехал достаточно далеко, и только тогда указал кассиру на корзину с оставленными в ней продуктами. - Пробейте мне те два батончика. И мандаринку.

***

Дженсен жил в квартале от супермаркета. Бедный пригородный район, маленький одноэтажный дом с пандусом вместо ступенек и дверью с ручкой, звонком и замочной скважиной ниже обычного. Дверь плотно прилегала к полу без порога - все для удобства инвалида-колясочника. Джаред и не знал, что есть такие особые дома. 

\- Я занесу на кухню? - предложил он, показывая на пакет. Дженсен не ответил, открыл дверь и заехал в дом. Джаред воспринял его молчание как согласие. - Ты один тут живешь? - спросил он, заходя и осматриваясь по сторонам. Бедно. Грязно. Неуютно. 

\- За мной ухаживают, если ты об этом. Приходят медсестры и соцработник раз в неделю. Мне ничего не нужно. 

\- Понятно…

Джаред нашел кухню и начал распаковывать пакет на стол у холодильника. Он никогда не интересовался, были ли у Эклзов какие-то родственники, но ведь так не бывает, чтобы родни не было совсем. Да и потом, даже если не было никого из близких, все равно же Дженсен унаследовал огромное состояние. Джаред не понимал, почему тогда Дженсен жил в этом мерзком доме и питался… он вытащил из пакета очередную банку томатного супа с фасолью и гарантией язвы желудка через полгода. 

\- Если хочешь, я могу помогать тебе по хозяйству. Готовить, убираться. Стирать могу, - крикнул Джаред, думая, что Дженсен в другой комнате, но тот оказался прямо у него за спиной:

\- Я не просил о помощи. 

Джаред обернулся и от неожиданности уронил коробку с замороженной пиццей. Дженсен смотрел на него внимательно и серьезно. 

\- Да я просто предложил. Вдруг тебе нужно… - Джаред отвел взгляд.

\- Давай еще раз, - начал Дженсен. - Ты журналист?

\- Нет. Честное слово! - Джаред замахал головой. 

\- Но ты знаешь, кто я, - утвердительно сказал Дженсен. 

\- Да, - ответил Джаред, хотя ответ и не требовался. 

\- Тогда кто ты и что тебе от меня нужно? - спросил Дженсен. 

Джаред наклонился за пиццей, сел на табурет и обнял коробку двумя руками:

\- Мне ничего не нужно. Я Джаред Падалеки. Это я разрушил твою жизнь.

***

Полный темнокожий охранник приближался к Джареду с подозрительно милой улыбкой на губах. Не просто охранник, начальник охраны супермаркета. 

\- Сэр, я могу помочь вам? - спросил он.

\- Я в порядке, - от вида человека в форме, хоть и не совсем полицейской, Джаред привычно напрягся, по спине прошел неприятный холодок.

\- Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Мы можем вызвать вам такси, если нужно, - продолжил охранник, сканируя Джареда профессиональным взглядом. 

\- Нет, мне не нужно, - у Джареда вспотели ладони. - Я в порядке, - повторил он. 

\- У нас есть консультанты, если вам сложно определиться с покупками, - продолжал настаивать охранник, он подошел на шаг ближе. - Или я могу проводить вас к выходу, если вы не можете его найти. 

\- Я сделал что-то незаконное? - Теперь Джаред уже конкретно нервничал. - Офицер, - добавил он.

\- Вы находитесь в магазине больше десяти часов, сэр, и почти не двигаетесь с места. Ваше поведение беспокоит посетителей, - охранник продолжал говорить спокойно с дружелюбной улыбкой, но Джаред нутром чуял, что стоит ему сейчас сделать резкое движение или попытаться убежать - охранник тут же возьмется за пистолет, кобура с которым топорщила синюю форменную куртку. - Записи с камер показывают, что и в прошлое воскресенье вы провели весь день в нашем магазине, но так ничего и не купили. 

\- Я никого не трогаю. И я ничего не украл, - попытался оправдаться Джаред. - Можете обыскать меня. 

\- Я не обвиняю вас, сэр, но вынужден просить предъявить удостоверение личности, если вы хотите оставаться тут и дальше. Или мне вызвать полицию? - охранник сделал еще один шаг. 

Вот теперь Джаред на самом деле испугался. Только полиции ему не хватало. Те сразу выяснят, что Джаред на условно-досрочном, свяжутся с его офицером по надзору, а тот, конечно, даже не станет разбираться, в чем дело, и засчитает привод в полицию за нарушение. И тогда Джаред снова поедет в тюрьму. 

\- Я уйду сейчас, ладно? Куплю продукты и уйду. Это у вас разрешается? - Джаред попытался выдавить из себя ответную улыбку, но сразу понял, что охраннику это не понравилось. - У меня есть деньги. Можно мне что-то купить?

\- Разумеется, сэр, - охранник кивнул, но с места не двинулся. Но как только Джаред отлип от турникета на входе и пошел к полкам, направился следом. 

Джаред собрал продукты за пять минут, благо стандартный список покупок Дженсена он знал уже наизусть. Темнокожий охранник ходил за ним по пятам и даже вышел из магазина следом, чтобы убедиться, что Джаред действительно ушел. Джаред зашел за угол на ближайшем перекрестке и только там позволил себе расстегнуть ворот на мокром от пота воротнике и отдышаться. 

На улице уже давно стемнело. Глупо было торчать в магазине так долго, Дженсен никогда не приходил сюда позже обеда. 

До дома Дженсена Джаред пробирался в обход через другие улицы. Вряд ли бы охранник стал следить за ним, конечно, но так Джареду было куда спокойнее. 

\- Дженсен, - позвал Джаред, когда после второго звонка в дверь ничего не произошло. - Это Джаред. Я принес продукты.

Окно гостиной было сразу возле двери, из него доносился шум телевизора, который мгновенно стих после слов Джареда. 

\- Я знаю, что ты там. Слушай, я просто беспокоился. Я принес то, что ты покупал обычно. Оставлю у двери, ладно? 

Джаред приложил ухо к двери и услышал приближающийся звук мотора инвалидного кресла. Дверь распахнулась. Джаред протянул пакет, но Дженсен оттолкнул его руку, схватил за рубашку и дернул на себя. Джаред едва не упал на Дженсена, лишь в последний момент сумел ухватиться за дверную ручку.

\- Не смей сюда больше приходить, - прошипел Дженсен. - Вали отсюда. Чтобы я тебя больше не видел. 

\- Ладно… - Джаред стоял, склонившись над Дженсеном, тот сжимал в кулаке и тянул его рубаху так сильно, что трещала ткань. 

\- Если ты хоть раз еще появишься, если я тебя хоть раз увижу, я вызову полицию и скажу, что ты на меня напал. И тогда тебя засадят до конца твоих дней, понял? 

\- Понял, - тихо откликнулся Джаред. - Я понял. 

Дженсен отпустил его так же резко, как и схватил. Он заехал обратно в дом и хлопнул дверью. 

Джаред оставил пакет с продуктами на веранде. Он знал, что он все равно здесь появится.

***

Джаред помешал большой ложкой суп, посолил и выключил плиту. Он вымыл пол на кухне, сложил обувь в прихожей и, глянув на часы, налил суп в тарелку и отнес в комнату.

\- Я пойду. У меня завтра смена с шести утра. 

Дженсен никак не отреагировал ни на его слова, ни на тарелку свежего вкусно пахнущего супа. Он продолжал безучастно пялиться в телевизор и следить за альпинистом, карабкающимся по отвесной скале и попутно дающим советы в камеру: «Сильные ноги. Главное в покорении гор - сильные ноги».

\- Буду в среду. Днем мне к инспектору надо, отметиться, так что приеду после двух, - добавил Джаред, не дождавшись ответа. 

\- Не надо приезжать, - безразлично сказал Дженсен. - Ты здесь не нужен. 

\- Да. Хорошо, - Джаред подхватил ветровку со спинки дивана. - Суп на плите, в духовке курица с нутом. До среды, Дженсен. 

***

Джаред шел по просторной асфальтированной дорожке и катил перед собой инвалидную коляску. Если не смотреть по сторонам, а только прямо перед собой, можно было с легкостью предположить, что они на прогулке в парке. Сочная апрельская трава, покрывающиеся листвой деревья, приятный солнечный день. Но стоило только повернуть голову, как в глаза бросались таблички с именами и датами, пустые наборы букв и цифр, за каждым из которых была чья-то целая жизнь. Дженсен ничего не говорил, только взмахами руки показывал, куда сворачивать, и уже через пять минут они нашли то, что искали. Джаред подвез Дженсена к самой табличке, но далеко не сразу осмелился поднять на нее глаза. Алан и Донна Эклз, разные даты «до» и одна «после». Вряд ли влюбленные, жаждущие такой любви, чтобы умереть в один день, представляют в мечтах вот такое: разом осиротевшего сына, сидящего у общей могилы родителей. 

Дженсен положил букет маков справа у таблички, под именем мамы, а слева пристроил сигару, за которой они специально заходили в магазин, сделав приличный крюк по городу. Джаред мог только радоваться тому, что на табличках и рядом с ними не было фотографий, он бы не выдержал мертвых осуждающих взглядов четы Эклзов, ему хватало и молчащего Дженсена. Он подождал минут пять, а потом предложил:  
\- Я могу пока прогуляться, если ты хочешь, ну… - Джаред пытался подобрать слова. - Побыть с ними наедине. 

\- Не надо. Поехали, - Дженсен похлопал рукой по колесу коляски. - Я домой хочу. 

\- Домой? - удивился Джаред. - Ты разве не хочешь…

\- Я сказал, поехали домой, - грубо перебил его Дженсен. 

Джаред спорить не стал. У него болела голова, и слегка мутило, как от солнечного удара, хотя они почти все время были в тени деревьев. 

***

Он приготовил ужин, закинул приготовленные с утра вещи в стирку, помыл посуду и набрал Дженсену ванну. 

\- Завтра нужно оплатить счета, я прикреплю квитанцию к дверце холодильника, - сказал Дженсен, подкатываясь к двери в ванную комнату. Джаред стоял на коленях и размешивал соль одной рукой, опустив ее в воду по локоть.

\- Да, хорошо, - согласился он. - После работы зайду. 

\- До. Завтра последний день.

\- До работы я не успею. У меня смена с шести, а банки открываются только в восемь, - Джаред встал, тряхнул рукой и потянулся за полотенцем. - Ничего не случится, если я заплачу после работы.

\- Если тебе так сложно, не надо было отказываться от социального работника. Раньше все это делала она. И если ты не можешь, я позвоню в соцслужбу, и они пришлют кого-то, - нервно произнес Дженсен. 

Джаред тяжело вздохнул, обогнул коляску и подкатил ее к ванне. Дженсен редко был настолько невыносимым, да и сегодня у него было на это весомое оправдание. 

\- Дженсен, я заплачу, - терпеливо сказал Джаред. - Помочь тебе тут?

\- Нет, - ответ на этот вопрос всегда был неизменным. 

Джаред не стал спорить. С Дженсеном вообще было очень сложно спорить, особенно когда тот был не в настроении. Он уже трижды падал в ванной, когда перебирался из коляски в воду или обратно, но помощь принимать отказывался. 

\- Хорошо. Я внизу, если понадоблюсь, - сказал Джаред. - Лучше ложись сразу, у нас был сложный день. - Он уже закрыл за собой дверь, когда услышал:

\- Я ни разу к нему не ходил. 

\- Что? - Джаред снова приоткрыл дверь и сунул в проем лохматую голову. 

\- К Мише Коллинзу. К своему жениху. Он тоже похоронен где-то там, но я даже не знаю, где. 

Джаред замер, не зная, как реагировать. Он не видел лица Дженсена.

\- Почему? - осторожно спросил Джаред, когда пауза стала слишком затягиваться, а Дженсен ничего больше не говорил. 

\- В тот день у нас должна была состояться помолвка. Миша собирался сделать мне предложение. А я собирался ему отказать. Так что ты просто первый успел разрушить ему жизнь. 

Джаред развесил постиранные вещи на электрической сушилке, разложил диван в гостиной, достал из шкафа подушку с одеялом, завел будильник на половину пятого и лег. Но уснуть так и не смог. Вначале он прислушивался к доносящимся из ванной звукам, готовый в любой момент прийти на помощь, затем кресло Дженсена прожужжало мотором в его комнату - и там все стихло. Но Джаред все равно до рассвета пялился в потолок и думал о том, можно ли будет использовать аргумент «Миша умер счастливым, я успел вовремя его убить» на божественном суде, или за попытку оправдаться таким образом в его персональном котле в аду наоборот подбавят температуру еще на пару градусов. 

***

\- Дженсен, ешь, - в третий раз повторил Джаред. 

Дженсен демонстративно отодвинул тарелку. 

\- Я не буду есть эту дрянь. Я тебе не старлетка голливудская, чтобы жрать неочищенный рис и курицу без соли. Дай мне нормальную еду или наблюдай, как я дохну от голода. 

\- Я читал, что это полезно для мышц, - продолжал настаивать Джаред. Сухая курица без капли приправ и масла и ему не лезла в горло, но он показательно жевал и делал вид, что все очень вкусно. 

\- Доктор Брентон сказал, что моим мышцам конец, - Дженсен взялся за джойстик, кресло отъехало от стола и развернулось.

\- Да, именно поэтому надо есть хороший белок и полезные углеводы, - Джаред бросил вилку в тарелку, встал и пошел за Дженсеном. - Тебе станет лучше, я уверен. 

\- Ты даже и близко не врач, а доктор Брентон наблюдает меня почти четыре года. И если он сказал, что стало хуже, значит, стало хуже, - упрямо сказал Дженсен. Он подъехал к телевизору и взял с тумбы пульт. - Все, отвали, я хочу посмотреть свое шоу без твоего занудного бубнежа. 

\- Я тоже могу быть упрямым, Дженсен, - Джаред сложил руки на груди, прожигая затылок Дженсена взглядом. - Или ты поешь - или я нажалуюсь доктору Брентону.

\- Валяй, телефон в справочнике, - Дженсен и не подумал испугаться. 

\- Отлично, - мстительно произнес Джаред и пошел в коридор. 

Вообще, стоило попросить у доктора Брентона мобильный, чтобы всегда быть с ним на связи. Наверняка у Дженсена он и так был, но Джареду стоило подстраховаться и иметь номер у себя тоже. Фил Брентон навещал Дженсена раз в три-четыре недели, внимательно осматривал и давал рекомендации. А в этот раз, два дня назад, заявил, что дела плохи, у Дженсена совсем ослабели мышцы и из-за отсутствия нагрузок разрушаются суставы. Это если обобщить то, что Джаред выудил из горы медицинских терминов в длинной речи врача. После его визита Дженсен совсем сник и практически перестал есть. 

Джаред пытался вспомнить название клиники, в которой работал доктор Брентон, водя пальцем по перечню в телефонной книге. Кажется, больница Святого Себастьяна или Стефана. 

Его палец замер прямо под клиникой Святого Симона. Джаред не был уверен наверняка, но стоило попробовать. Он взял телефон и набрал номер приемной. 

\- Клиника Святого Симона, приемное отделение, слушаю вас, - протараторил женский голос. 

\- Мне нужно поговорить с доктором Филом Брентоном, - сказал Джаред. - Он… - Джаред пытался вспомнить его специализацию, но Фил вроде бы никогда ее при нем не называл. - В общем, он доктор.

\- Минутку, - произнесла девушка, и Джаред услышал стук клавиш. - Первая буква «Б»? Как Билл? - уточнила она. 

\- Вроде… - неуверенно сказал Джаред. Вообще-то Фил мог быть и Врентоном, да и Френтоном, если на то пошло.

\- Простите, Фил Брентон не числится среди наших сотрудников. Могу я помочь вам чем-то еще? - вежливо спросила девушка. 

\- Нет. Спасибо, - Джаред положил трубку и задумчиво почесал нос. 

В перечне лечебных организаций и служб неотложной помощи больше не было никаких святых, только хоспис Святой Елизаветы, но это точно было не из той оперы. Джаред нахмурился и вернулся в комнату.

\- Дай мне его мобильный, - строго сказал он. 

\- Уже бегу давать, аж тапки теряю, - язвительно ответил Дженсен. 

\- Я все равно не отстану, - Джаред чувствовал нутром, что это важный спор, и если сейчас он не возьмет в нем верх, Дженсен уже никогда не будет воспринимать его всерьез. 

\- Ты волен делать все, что захочешь, - медовым голосом произнес Дженсен. - Поверь, мне очень интересно, как ты собираешься заставить меня есть против моей воли.   
Джаред приподнял одну бровь. Только что ему в голову пришла одна интересная мысль. Он вернулся к телефону и набрал три цифры.

\- Служба спасения 911, что у вас случилось? - тут же ответили на том конце провода. 

\- Серкл Драйв, 14. Мой друг длительное время отказывался от еды и сейчас сильно истощен. Вы могли бы прислать бригаду?

\- Ты что делаешь? - прошептал Дженсен, выкатывая в прихожую с округлившимися от удивления глазами. - Отмени сейчас же!

\- Бригада выехала, - сообщил оператор. - Ваш друг в сознании? 

\- В сознании? - переспросил Джаред и окинул Дженсена критическим взглядом. - Не уверен. Может, он уже и умер давно, откуда мне знать, я ведь даже и близко не врач, пусть лучше специалисты решают.

\- Ожидайте бригаду… - задумчиво ответил оператор после паузы, и в трубке раздались гудки. 

\- Ты с ума сошел? - Дженсен пальцем постучал по виску. - Совсем тронулся? Немедленно перезвони и отмени вызов. 

\- Пусть приедут, я расскажу, что ты ничего не ешь. Два-три таких вызова - и тебя признают чокнутым, засунут в палату с мягкими стенами и будут кормить через зонд, - мстительно сообщил Джаред. Он обошел коляску Дженсена и плюхнулся на диван у телевизора. Посмотреть телевизор не удалось, буквально минуту спустя за окном раздались звуки сирены, и к дому подъехала машина Скорой. 

\- Иди встречай, - махнул рукой Дженсен. - Сейчас тебе впаяют штраф за ложный вызов, готовься. 

Джаред поспешил к двери и открыл ее как раз вовремя, один из троих мужчин уже тянулся к дверному звонку.

\- Проходите, - сказал Джаред, отступая в коридор. 

\- Где пострадавший? - один из парамедиков, видимо, старший в бригаде, профессиональным взглядом шарил по полу.

Дженсен гордо прожужжал креслом мимо гостей на кухню, даже не повернув головы. 

\- Вон поехал, - показал на него пальцем Джаред. 

\- Нам сказали, что здесь, возможно, труп, - опешил врач.

\- Ну, это вам виднее, - Джаред развел руками. - Если что, пульс я ему не щупал. 

\- И не пощупаешь, вообще больше ко мне пальцем не прикоснешься, псих, - сообщил Дженсен, проезжая мимо обратно в гостиную.

\- Понятно. Тим, оформляй ложный, - решил парамедик. - Сэр, по закону штата Техас за ложный вызов службы спасения вам будет выписан штраф. Вы имеете право связаться со своим адвокатом и обжаловать его в суде. Вам понятны ваши права?

Мужчина средних лет с проступающей на висках сединой смотрел на него строго и с осуждением. 

\- Эй, подождите. Это не ложный вызов! - Джаред отрицательно помахал головой. - Да, я немного погорячился, когда говорил с вашим оператором, но это не значит, что у нас все в порядке. Он истощен и отказывается от еды, - Джаред отчаянно жестикулировал, помогая словам. - И еще вы же видите, что он, он…

\- Инвалид, - подсказал Дженсен из комнаты. 

\- Не может ходить, - машинально исправил Джаред. – Нам нужна помощь. Ну хоть осмотрите его.

\- Идите в машину, я сейчас, - скомандовал главный тому, который был Тимом, и второму, совсем юному парнишке, маячащему на веранде с носилками наперевес. – Я все равно выпишу штраф, сэр, - предупредил он Джареда. 

\- Выписывайте, - вздохнул Джаред. Он решил, что потом подумает, где возьмет тысячу триста баксов, это был стандартный штраф за ложный вызов службы спасения в штате Техас. 

К чести доктора, надо отметить, что работу он свою выполнил как положено, осмотрел Дженсена, померил давление, пульс, послушал сердце и спросил, есть ли жалобы. Дженсен пожаловался, что в его доме завелся какой-то мелкий говнюк, который пытается им командовать и всячески портит жизнь, но врач сказал, что такие жалобы – не по его части. А потом присел на стул заполнять длинный протокол о ложном вызове и налагаемом штрафе. 

\- А я вас помню, - задумчиво сказал парамедик, показывая на Дженсена кончиком ручки. 

\- Да, местная знаменитость, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен. - Простите, на сегодня лимит автографов исчерпан, но вы можете записаться в очередь у моего пресс-секретаря.

Мужчина проигнорировал сарказм и продолжил заполнять формы. 

\- Вы меня не знаете, конечно, но это моя бригада прибыла на место аварии, в которой вы пострадали. Вы были без сознания, как и тот бедолага водитель, который вас вытащил. 

\- Водитель? - обескураженно переспросил Джаред. 

\- Да, тот пацан, которого в итоге посадили. Бедный малый, - парамедик покачал головой, глядя на Джареда, и вдруг замер, широко распахнув глаза. - Погодите, это что, вы тот самый водитель? 

\- Да… - Джаред опустился на краешек дивана. – Я вытащил Дженсена из машины? 

\- Конечно, - мужчина утвердительно кивнул. – Постойте, я же говорил об этом в суде, я проходил там как свидетель. Вы что, и этого не помните?

Джаред попытался напрячь память, но все, что касалось суда, в его воспоминаниях всплывало как равномерный монотонный гул роя трудолюбивых пчел. 

\- Вы Джаред Падеки, - медленно произнес врач. 

\- Падалеки, - машинально исправил Джаред. 

\- Да, точно, - согласился мужчина. – Но вас же посадили? 

\- Я и отсидел, - Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена, он все ждал, когда же тот запротестует и заявит, что это ложь, Джаред его не спасал. Но Дженсен сидел в полном оцепенении и ничего не говорил. 

\- Вышли и теперь живете здесь? – уточнил врач. 

\- Ну, да, - Джаред не стал уточнять, что фактически живет тут не так давно, месяца два, да и вообще он всего лишь каждый день остается переночевать, а Дженсен с недавних пор утомился пытаться его выгнать. 

Парамедик задумчиво хмыкнул, выдернул лист из протокола, куда вносил обоснования для штрафа, и смял его в руках. 

\- Вы правомерно обратились к службе спасения. Пациент действительно истощен, мы провели необходимые манипуляции и рекомендуем обратиться к специалистам, - сказал он. – Так я и укажу в отчете. Спасибо за своевременный сигнал, мистер Падалеки, - мужчина встал, протянул Джареду руку и крепко, с чувством пожал его протянутую в ответ ладонь. 

\- Спасибо, - обескураженно ответил Джаред. Он не знал, что еще сказать. 

Доктор кивнул ему и Дженсену и пошел к выходу, но в дверях внезапно развернулся:

\- Простите мое любопытство, - начал он, обращаясь к Дженсену. – Но почему вы все еще в коляске? Я помню, как проводил первые тесты в Скорой, по всем симптомам у вас не было перелома позвоночника.

\- Понятия не имею, что у меня было, - Дженсен отвернулся, как и всегда, когда речь заходила о его дефекте. – Врачи сказали, я не смогу ходить.

\- Вы проходите реабилитацию? – продолжил допрос врач. 

\- Он отказался. Выгнал медсестер. Видите ли, ему больно, - тут же наябедничал Джаред. Ему нужно было хоть с кем-то поделиться своим возмущением по этому поводу. 

\- Больно, - повторил мужчина. Он вынул спрятанную ручку, подошел к Дженсену и без лишних слов ткнул колпачком ему под колено.

\- Ау, вы что делаете! – вскрикнул Дженсен и начал тереть колено рукой. Врач внимательно следил за его реакцией. – Какого черта?

\- Запомните, молодой человек, болеть может только живое. Мертвое не болит, - произнес он. – Я не специалист в этой отрасли, но даже моих знаний хватит, чтобы сказать вам: если вы чувствуете боль, вы можете и двигаться. 

***

После визита парамедиков они не разговаривали до самой ночи, четко выполняя все обыденные ритуалы и думая, каждый о своем. Джаред приготовил ужин, который Дженсен молча съел, потом набрал ванну, разделся до трусов, раздел Дженсена и залез туда с ним вместе. Он придерживал Дженсена, пока тот тер себя мочалкой, потом намылил ему голову и долго массировал, пропуская отросшие волосы между пальцами. Джаред расстелил Дженсену постель и помог ему туда забраться, а потом пошел к себе на диван, не забыв выключить свет по дороге. Он пытался уснуть, но не мог. Кровать Дженсена скрипела, когда тот ворочался, и Джаред слышал каждый шорох так, будто был с ним рядом, а не через две двери и коридор. И, конечно же, звук мотора кресла Джаред тоже услышал мгновенно. 

Дверь в зал открылась, Дженсен включил свет, Джаред, не вставая, повернул к нему голову. 

\- Кем ты был до аварии? - спросил Дженсен без предисловий. 

\- Студентом, - ответил Джаред. Он был так обескуражен вопросом, что не сразу понял его смысл. - Учился. 

\- Что изучал? - Дженсен сложил руки на груди, прямо как Джаред днем. 

\- Юриспруденцию. 

\- Почему сейчас не учишься? - продолжил допрос Дженсен. 

\- В тюрьме я проходил заочно предметы, много читал, но когда подал документы в университет на восстановление, мне отказали. Они не сильно любят бывших зэков. Может, попробую еще раз через год, - ответил Джаред и добавил, когда Дженсен кивнул в знак того, что понимает: - И по досрочному мне предписано работать. 

\- Как ты оказался за рулем лимузина в тот день? 

\- Хотел подзаработать. Я вообще-то неплохо вожу. У меня были мысли устроиться по специальности, помощником юриста в какую-то фирму, но один мой однокурсник как-то подрабатывал у Шеппарда водителем и хвастался, что богачи отстегивали ему крупные чаевые, а мне были нужны деньги, - ответил он честно, не утаивая даже таких деталей. - Это был мой первый день на работе. 

Джаред замолчал. Он ждал следующего вопроса и ответил бы на него, о чем бы Дженсен ни спросил, но Дженсен молчал. 

\- И свою жизнь угробил, - сказал он после долгой паузы и развернул кресло к выходу, но вдруг остановился в дверях. - Пицца, которую ты развозишь, вкусная? 

\- Полное дерьмо. 

Дженсен кивнул. 

\- У тебя смена до восьми завтра? - уточнил он. 

\- Да, - ответил Джаред. 

\- В семь я закажу пепперони, постарайся забрать мой заказ себе, может, хоть домой пораньше на полчаса приедешь, - Дженсен выключил свет, мотор его кресла стих в другой комнате.

***

Джаред тихонько открыл крышку своего старенького ноутбука и включил его, подождал конца загрузки, щелкнул ярлык сайта в закладках и начал листать до того места, на котором остановился вчера, попутно открывая тетрадку, в которую конспектировал основы. Сверху мигало напоминание о сообщениях в той ветке форума, которую он создал на днях. 67 - хорошее число, обнадеживающее. И хотя он спрашивал только контакты хорошего массажиста-реабилитолога в Остине, очень многие писали ему в ответ просто слова поддержки или давали ссылки на рассказы о чужих успехах. На сайте, посвященном восстановлению после тяжелых травм, добра и сочувствия оказалось куда больше, чем в обычном здоровом и счастливом мире. 

Джареду пришлось сощуриться, чтобы прочитать предыдущие записи в тетради в тусклом свете экрана ноутбука. В комнате было темно, а включать лампу он боялся, вдруг бы Дженсен заметил блики света. 

По сути, план уже был готов. Джаред расписал по дням недели массажи, упражнения, выписал отдельно перечень витаминов и полезных продуктов, и еще позавчера договорился с одним массажистом о визите. Оставалась самая малость: уговорить Дженсена. 

Джаред вздохнул и углубился в чтение статьи на сайте. Он твердо решил, что завтра у Дженсена начнется новая жизнь, даже если Дженсен ее не захочет. Пусть возмущается, кричит, вызывает полицию, если хочет. Джаред был готов сражаться до последнего. Он здраво оценивал свои шансы оказаться на улице после такого, но все равно решил рискнуть. Завтра шестое сентября, первый учебный день после каникул в Техасе. Кто-то пойдет в школу, а кто-то заново начнет учиться ходить. Все. Точка. 

***

\- Мне больно! - заорал Дженсен.

Джаред и бровью не повел. Он продолжал массировать икры Дженсена. Тот приподнялся на руках и попытался перевернуться на спину, но Джаред не дал.

\- Лежи и не двигайся. Мне жаль, что тебе больно, но Тош сказала, так и должно быть.

\- Какая к черту Тош? - Дженсен обессиленно уронил голову на подушку.

\- Тошиба777, если точнее, такой у нее ник, но все зовут ее Тош. Мы общаемся на форуме. Она мануальный терапевт из Миннеаполиса. Приглашала нас в гости, когда ты поправишься. Ты был в Миннеаполисе? - Джаред применял силу и чувствовал, как под его руками откликаются и напрягаются мышцы Дженсена. Еще месяц назад такого не было и близко. 

\- В жопу твой Миннеаполис! - прокряхтел Дженсен. 

\- Тогда поедем в Онтарио к Джо, - спокойно продолжил Джаред, не останавливая массаж. - Он был лесником, получил перелом позвоночника и еще много чего, когда его придавило не то сосной, не то просто чем-то из оборудования, я так и не понял. Год лежал, пять лет колесил в кресле, а сейчас ходит. 

\- И Онтарио в жопу. Ненавижу канадцев, - Дженсен выдохнул от облегчения, когда Джаред перевернул его на спину и начал поочередно сгибать-разгибать ноги в колене. Это причиняло ему куда меньше боли. - С психами какими-то общаешься, - пробурчал он. - Интересно, какой у тебя там ник, Садист-на досрочном? 

\- В точку, - Джаред усмехнулся. Он обошел Дженсена, согнул его ноги в коленях и надавил на пятки. - Давай, двигай пальцами.

\- Не могу, - Дженсен обессиленно раскинул руки и отвернулся. 

\- Можешь. 

\- Джаред, я устал. И мне очень больно, - Дженсен поднял голову и посмотрел на него полным мольбы взглядом. - Пожалуйста, отстань от меня на сегодня. 

Джаред только сильнее надавил на его пятки:

\- Пальцы сгибай, иначе начну массаж с самого начала, еще час буду делать, - пригрозил он. 

Дженсен еще секунды три удерживал маску страдальца на лице, вдруг Джаред смилостивится, а потом смирился с участью и, кряхтя и отфыркиваясь, начал пытаться работать пальцами на ногах.

Пальцы двигались. Не всегда, не все, не сгибались так, как нужно. Но они двигались. 

\- Открой глаза и смотри, - сказал Джаред, когда заметил, что Дженсен зажмурился от усердия. - Ты должен это видеть. 

\- Все, Джаред, я правда не могу, - выдохнул Дженсен, он будто сдулся как воздушный шарик, по его красному от напряжения лицу катились не то слезы, не то капли пота со лба. 

\- Ладно, - смилостивился Джаред. - На сегодня все. 

Он положил ноги Дженсена на кровать и наклонился, чтобы поднять его на руки. Обычно Дженсен терпеть не мог подобного и очень злился всякий раз, когда Джаред был вынужден переносить его на руках, но сегодня, видимо, он действительно был вымотан до предела, поэтому даже не начал возмущаться, а только тихо попросил, когда Джаред замер с ним на руках и перестал двигаться. 

\- Ну, посади меня, - попросил Дженсен. Кресло стояло совсем рядом. 

\- Сейчас, еще последнее на сегодня, Тош сказала, уже пора, - загадочно произнес он.

\- Господи, Джаред, не заставляй меня умолять, - Дженсен едва не плакал. - С меня хватит.

\- Это быстро, - пообещал Джаред. Он осторожно отпустил ноги Дженсена, продолжая прижимать его к себе. 

\- И долго я так болтаться буду? - Недовольство пересилило усталость, и на лице Дженсена появилась стандартное кислая мина.

\- Не будешь болтаться. Будешь стоять, - торжественно сообщил Джаред и начал плавно опускать Дженсена ниже, так, чтобы его ступни коснулись пола. 

\- Джаред, я не смогу, - Дженсен в панике вцепился в его плечи, как утопающий в спасательный круг. - Не надо.

\- Сможешь. Я же буду держать. Ну, напрягись, Дженсен. Тебе понравится. 

Дженсен тяжело дышал, его ноздри раздувались, а пальцы все еще растягивали горловину футболки Джареда, но он подчинился. Ноги не слушались, ступни все никак не хотели становиться ровно, но Дженсен старался, а потом, когда все-таки получилось, и Джаред опустил его еще ниже, чтобы часть веса тела приняли на себя нижние конечности, Дженсен удивленно распахнул глаза. 

\- Я стою? - спросил он. 

\- Да, - прошептал Джаред.

\- Я чувствую, они меня держат. Я стою на ногах.

\- Да, - повторил Джаред. - Мы сделали это.

Было совсем не важно, что Джаред все еще крепко держал его, и ноги принимали на себя лишь одну пятую веса Дженсена. Это были такие мелочи. Зеленые глаза Дженсена были полны восторга, надежды и жизни. Именно такими их запомнил Джаред с той самой первой встречи, именно этот парень, подмигнувший ему, так запал Джареду в душу.

Джаред наклонил голову и поцеловал Дженсена в губы. Но, испугавшись своего порыва, быстро отстранился.

\- Прости, я не хотел, я… - попытался оправдаться он. Дженсен спокойно смотрел на него и не пытался вырваться или протестовать. После секунды колебаний Джаред снова склонил голову и поцеловал еще раз, просто долгое касание губ, ничего больше. 

\- Пусти, - тихо сказал Дженсен. 

Джаред подтащил его к креслу и усадил. На минуту в комнате воцарилась тишина. 

\- Никогда так больше не делай, Джаред, - безлико сказал Дженсен и джойстиком направил кресло в другую комнату. 

***

Джаред протяжно застонал, а потом поцеловал Дженсена в плечо и откинулся на спину. 

\- Кайф, - сказал он.

Дженсен не ответил, но его шумное прерывистое дыхание говорило само за себя. 

\- В душ бы теперь, - сказал Дженсен через время, когда страсти немного поутихли.

\- Да, сходим сейчас, - пообещал Джаред. - Давай полежим еще немножко.

\- Не сходим, - поправил Дженсен. - Я хочу в душ - я иду в душ. Или теперь у меня нет возможности хоть там от тебя отдыхать? 

\- У нас один душ, - рассмеялся Джаред. - Жили бы мы в хоромах по типу Эклз-мэнора, тогда…

Джаред осекся. Вообще, в его прошлой жизни это была заезженная шутка. «Были бы мы Эклзами, поехали бы есть лобстеров под соусом из омаров, а так пошли в бургерную» или «Были бы мы Эклзами, катались бы на «Бэнтли», а так пора, на автобус опаздываем». 

Джаред правда ничего такого не имел в виду, просто отупевший от оргазма мозг и от него же развязавшийся язык сыграли с Джаредом плохую шутку.

\- Извини, - сказал он. - Я не хотел. 

Дженсен отвернулся. 

\- Да ладно, что я, не понимаю, что у тебя давно это крутиться в голове? Спрашивай, все равно когда-то спросишь.

Его голос звучал спокойно, но за последний год Джаред научился различать в этом спокойствии полутона. Дженсену было больно, но, с другой стороны, он впервые заговорил на эту тему, и не воспользоваться моментом Джаред не мог. 

\- В тюрьме я читал газеты, - начал он. - Все писали, что ты единственный прямой наследник своих родителей, и все состояние и имущество автоматом перешло к тебе. Но если это так, я не понимаю, почему ты живешь тут, а не в своем доме. И почему ты живешь на пособие для инвалидов.

\- Потому что я не заслужил ни этих денег, ни дома, - вздохнул Дженсен. - Это мой отец сколотил состояние из воздуха, это он был гением в бизнесе. Эклз - это он. А я всю жизнь был сыном Эклза, почувствуй разницу. 

\- Не особо чувствую, - искренне признался Джаред. - Ты был сыном миллиардера, ну и что? Это же не делает тебя хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле. Если нестыдно быть бедным, то почему стыдно быть богатым? 

\- Дело не в стыде. Родителей не стало, первое время я был в больнице, а потом вернулся в огромный пустой дом, в котором на меня давили даже стены. Все прыгали вокруг меня, откуда-то понабежали родственники, которых я и не знал, примчалась тетка Мэри из Атланты. Последнее, что я помню о тетке Мэри, - она учила меня не ковыряться в носу на людях, мне было года четыре. А тут она сразу вспомнила, что у нее есть племянник. 

\- И что? - Джаред старался следить за повествованием Дженсена и гнал от себя мысль, что это он был виновен в том, что с ним произошло. 

\- Да ничего, - Дженсен вздохнул. - Знаешь, я ведь просто перестал ходить, а не тронулся мозгами, а все вокруг начали относиться ко мне как к умалишенному, рассказывать, что я поправлюсь, вот буквально завтра буду бегать кроссы. Меня кормили с ложечки, мне постоянно улыбались, и это так раздражало. Как будто ничего не произошло. Как будто мои родители не погибли, и моя жизнь не изменилась навсегда. А потом впервые появился Марк, попросил подписать документы для одной из фирм отца, и он был для меня как глоток свежего воздуха.

\- Марк, - недовольно повторил Джаред. - Кто он вообще такой, этот Марк?

\- Марк Пеллегрино, он работал на папу, был одним из его заместителей, да и сейчас остался работать уже с другим начальником. Марк приехал ко мне, посмотрел, как я валяюсь овощем, и сказал: Дженсен, с тобой случилась беда, теперь тебе нужно учиться с этим жить. И его слова так отличались от всего того сиропа, который лили мне в уши, что я едва за руки его не хватал, чтобы он подольше не уходил. 

\- Зачем говорить такое человеку, который болеет,- пробурчал Джаред. 

\- Затем, что я и сам это знал, а он первый отнесся ко мне по-человечески. Когда Марк пришел во второй раз, я попросил его в тайне от семьи найти мне врача. И он нашел, какого-то профессора из Франции. Тот честно сказал, что у меня нет шансов восстановиться. И это снова было то, что я знал и сам. После визита того врача я отказался от реабилитации. Тетя Мэри плакала, кричала, умоляла меня. Она делала только хуже. Я хотел уединения, мне нужно было учиться самому ухаживать за собой, а не жить как фикус в горшке, под присмотром слуг и сердобольной родни. Я попросил Пеллегрино найти мне другой дом, и он нашел. Помог переехать, обустроиться тут. Нашел мне врача, доктора Брентона, нашел медсестер, приходил ко мне пару раз в месяц, приносил продукты.

\- И почему это было лучше, чем забота тети Мэри или других членов семьи? - спросил Джаред. 

\- Потому, что он говорил мне правду. Он смотрел на меня и говорил: Ты в полной жопе, Дженсен, но что поделать, надо жить. И я жил. Возможно, только благодаря Марку я и выжил. 

\- Благодаря ему ты превратил себя в полутруп, жил отшельником и забил на лечение, - Джаред нахохлился от возмущения. - Все его хваленые врачи ошибались, ты идешь на поправку.

\- Может, это просто удача, - Дженсен пожал плечами. - Или последствие твоих стараний. Но ты лучше не говори о Марке плохо, он три года был для меня единственной связью с миром. - Дженсен горько усмехнулся. - Знаешь, отец тоже его недолюбливал, называл мудаком и не только. Но после его смерти именно Марк помогал с организацией похорон, Марк заботился обо мне и продолжает это делать. Правду говорят, что люди познаются не в бизнесе, а в беде. Интересно, что бы папа сказал о нем сейчас. 

\- А мне интересно, почему я ни разу не видел этого Марка, - недовольно сказал Джаред. В его груди зрело незнакомое прежде, но очень неприятное чувство. Ревность. 

\- Он приходит днем, когда тебя нет, - Дженсен повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся, поняв, наверное, почему Джаред так злится. - Но сейчас уже куда реже, после того как понял, что у меня появился бойфренд. 

Мозг Джареда, настроенный на ревность, внезапно обмяк и стек на подушку как кисель. 

\- Я твой бойфренд? - с надеждой переспросил он.

Дженсен замолчал и сжал губы, как ребенок, понявший, сто сболтнул лишнего. 

\- Так, мы в душ, или у тебя есть еще какие-то неприличные планы? - бойко спросил Дженсен, меняя тему разговора.

\- Е-е-есть, - произнес Джаред. - Большие и уже почти твердые. - Он полез одной рукой под одеяло к паху Дженсена, а второй стал по-привычке поворачивать его на бок, спиной к себе. 

\- Погоди, - Дженсен оттолкнул его руки. - Почему ты всегда сверху? Я тоже хочу. 

Джаред остановился и удивленно заморгал. 

\- Ты покушаешься на мои священные булочки? - уточнил он.

\- Именно, - Дженсен кивнул. - Мои булочки сегодня уже отработали. Очередь за твоими. Или начнешь сейчас рассказывать, какой ты топ и «никогда снизу»? 

\- Не начну, - Джаред прикусил губу. Видимо, Дженсен считал, что он раздумывал над его предложением, на деле же все было куда прозаичнее, Джаред думал, как бы технически воспроизвести то, о чем Дженсен просил, учитывая его особенности. 

\- Ладно, - решил Джаред и крайне подозрительно ухмыльнулся. - Но проблемка есть. - Он откатился на другой край кровати, взял тюбик смазки, прицелился и бросил его на стоящее в углу кресло. - Понимаешь, смазка далеко. А без нее - ну никак! Ты не принесешь ее для меня?

\- Ты серьезно? - Дженсен смотрел на него, как на идиота. - Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Все чего-то стоит, Дженсен, - Джаред скинул с себя простыню, вытянулся на постели и закинул руки за голову. - Моя задница стоит похода за смазкой. 

\- Ты правда это серьезно? - уточнил Дженсен.

Джаред погладил себя по животу, провел пальцами по соску, поднял руку к лицу и показательно зевнул. 

\- Хотя… Да, ты прав, можем и просто поспать. Спокойной ночи, Дженсен? - с вопросительной интонацией сказал он. 

\- Садист, - Дженсен сел на кровати, спустил ноги и потянулся за креслом. 

\- Нет, - коротко сказал Джаред.

\- Я не смогу, - очень тихо, почти шепотом ответил Дженсен после паузы. 

\- Это тебе решать, - Джаред очень старался, чтобы голос звучал безразлично. 

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и взялся за ходунки. 

Наверное, кому-то было бы больно на это смотреть. Молодой красивый парень полз по комнате, опираясь на ходунки для стариков и едва волоча ноги. Но для Джареда каждый его шаг был на вес подъема на горную вершину. Дженсен неуклюже двигал ногами и опирался на ходунки, перенося на них вес тела, но он шел к своей цели, к креслу, на котором лежал заветный тюбик. Ему пришлось наклониться за ним, слабые ноги согнулись в коленях, и Дженсен упал на четвереньки.

Джаред прикусил губу и впился ногтями в ладонь, но так и не шелохнулся. 

\- Я встану, - сказал Дженсен, сжимая тюбик в руке. 

\- Я знаю, - отозвался Джаред. 

Путь Дженсена назад показался Джареду вечностью, но Дженсен все-таки дошел и обессиленно рухнул на постель с заветным тюбиком в руке. Джаред тут же набросился на него с объятиями. 

\- Давай сюда свою задницу на подносе с золотой каемочкой, - рассмеялся Дженсен, Джаред зацеловывал его щеки и подбородок. 

\- Она уже здесь и вся твоя, - Джаред уложил его на спину, сел сверху, выдавил на пальцы смазку и начал себя готовить. - Если тебе интересно, мне нравится идея быть твоим бойфрендом, - Добавил он, убирая пальцы и направляя Дженсена в себя. 

\- Заткнись, - посоветовал Дженсен. 

***

Вы знаете, как лучше всего встретить День святого Валентина? Безусловно, в постели с Дженсеном Эклзом, глядя на его трепещущие ресницы, когда он просыпается. 

-Ты помнишь, какое сегодня число? - Джаред подул на нос Дженсену, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот жмурится. Ну точь-в-точь ленивый рыжий кот. Джареду нравились коты.

\- Помню, - проворчал Дженсен, отпихивая его, чтобы отправиться в ванную. Джаред по привычке последовал следом. Дженсену уже давно не нужна была помощь для того, чтобы умыться, но Падалеки нравилось смотреть даже на то, как он чистит зубы. Ну, может, не на сам процесс чистки, а на широкие плечи и сильную спину с перекатывающимися мускулами...

\- Фы фо фам вавумав? - подозрительно спросил Дженсен с полным ртом зубной пасты.

\- Чего? - Джаред ошарашенно прервал зрительное путешествие по спине Дженсена вниз, к узкой талии.

\- Тьфу! - Эклз выплюнул пасту изо рта. - Ты чего там задумал? Ты же не собираешься устроить мне какой-нибудь романтично-сопливый сюрприз на День святого Валентина?

Джаред пожал плечами:

\- Почему нет? В прошлом году что-то устраивать было небезопасно для жизни. Ты бы тогда довел меня до суицида своим бухтением. А теперь-то я оторвусь!

\- Мне стоит бояться? - уточнил Дженсен без всякого испуга в голосе.

\- Тебе стоит выбрать парадную форму одежды и быть готовым к пяти часам вечера.

\- О-о-о, быть готовым? - Дженсен неожиданно развернулся и шагнул к Джареду, прижав того к стене. На самом деле, ноги подвели его, и он почти рухнул на Падалеки, но оба сделали вид, что так и надо. - А если я готов уже сейчас? - и он прижал руку Джареда к своему паху. 

Тот оказался совсем не против воздать почести покровителю всех влюбленных прямо сейчас. Ведь созерцание обнаженной спины Дженсена Эклза тоже, знаете ли, здорово влияет на готовность некоторых органов...

 

В четыре часа Джаред решил наплевать на все свои ранее составленные планы и сделанные заказы. Провести этот день в постели было куда интереснее, особенно учитывая энтузиазм, который проявлял Дженсен. Честное слово, они только что закончили третий раунд и вскоре бы вполне могли засобираться на четвертый. По крайней мере, на это рассчитывал Джаред, глядя на привольно раскинувшегося на кровати обнаженного Дженсена.

Но тот считал его намерения и немедленно натянул на себя простынку:

\- Э, нет! Раз уж я согласился с твоими розово-мимимишными планами, значит, не будем от них отступать. Вали одеваться и не суйся пока сюда.

Джаред с сожалением проследил очертания тела под простыней и отправился наверх. Нет, он, конечно, готовился заранее и должен был выглядеть по высшему классу в новом костюме и рубашке. Но когда он начал спускаться по лестнице вниз и увидел, кто ждет его внизу, перетрусил и рванул назад, к зеркалу. Там он снова придирчиво осмотрел свою прическу, пожалел, что нет времени в третий раз побриться, огладил костюм на себе несколько раз и только затем снова пошел вниз.

У Дженсена, ставшего свидетелем его поспешного бегства, было крайне озадаченное выражение лица. А еще - такой шикарный вид в новом костюме и с нарочито небрежной прической, что Падалеки обреченно спросил:

\- Кажется, съемки в "Homme Vogue" проходят чуть дальше. Кстати, не подскажете, вы тут Дженсена Эклза не видели?

\- О, ты правда читаешь "Vogue Homme"? - нехорошо оживился Дженсен. - А как тебе понравилась новая коллекция Dior? По-моему, черные френчи - это впечатляюще.

Узнав в ослепительной модели прежнего ехидного и сварливого Дженсена, Падалеки успокоился и схватил его под руку:

\- Надо будет оценить, как он на тебе. Но чтобы больше ничего надето не было.

\- Иногда у меня возникает впечатление, что тебе лет 15, а не 25, - вздохнул Дженсен, запихиваемый на заднее сиденье автомобиля.

***

\- Это ресторан, - констатировал очевидное Дженсен, молчавший всю дорогу из нежелания испортить сюрприз. Затем обернулся и спросил подозрительно: - Откуда у тебя деньги на ресторан? 

\- Я брал дополнительные заказы на развоз пиццы, - спокойно ответил Джаред, отстегивая ремень безопасности.

\- Это дорогой ресторан, - заметил Дженсен. Раньше он здесь бывал пару раз, и заведение точно было не из разряда тех, куда доставщики пиццы водят понравившихся им мальчиков.

\- Очень много заказов, - уточнил Джаред.

\- Очень дорогой.

Джаред с достоинством оставил это замечание без ответа. Из какого-то суеверия он пока не рассказывал Эклзу, что решил попробовать применить на практике знания по юриспруденции, которые впихивал в себя во время долгих тюремных будней. Правда, пока он в юридической фирме занимался больше оформлением документов и вбиванием данных в электронные формы. Но даже за это платили больше, чем за пиццу.

Он придержал дверь перед Дженсеном, который прошел медленно и аккуратно внутрь, стараясь не стучать громко тростью, на которую опирался. Девизом ресторана явно были "Понты и блестяшки". Джаред бы, наверное, предпочел более уютную обстановку этому обилию позолоты на стенах, потолке и на гигантских хрустальных люстрах. Но он думал, что до их первой встречи Дженсен предпочитал именно такие места, с огромными залами, тяжелыми шторами на высоких окнах и такими белоснежными скатертями, что к ним и подойти боишься. И он хотел это ему вернуть.

Дженсен прошел к указанному им столику, на котором уже стояли вычурные бокалы на высоких ножках, и осторожно опустился на задрапированный белым стул, напоминавший мебель какой-нибудь эпохи рококо.

\- Уф, - сказал он, - тут как в музее. Спорю, бургеров здешние повара не готовят, а я бы сейчас сожрал десяток бургеров. И выпил галлон пива...

Джаред хотел побиться головой о кипенно белую скатерть, но вместо этого с достоинством взял меню у официанта и начал его изучать. В это время Дженсен вертел головой по сторонам. В зале было десятка два столиков, и сегодня все они были заняты. Сам Джаред делал заказ за пару месяцев, да, такой он был самонадеянный. Уверен был, что за эту пару месяцев Дженсен от него не сбежит на вновь обретенных ногах. 

\- Ну-ка, кто здесь... О, Коннеллы, Морганы, Биверы... Ну, эти здесь будут и через десять лет, им нужно понтами кидаться. МакНивен так никого и не подцепила еще, а она, наверное, уже все свое наследство в этом ресторане спустила. Надо же, Пеллегрино здесь, - удивился Дженсен. - Не думал, что у него есть деньги, чтобы ходить по таким ресторанам. Хотя, может, он тоже очень много заказов брал. На экспертизу технических проектов...

\- Угу, - сказал Джаред, не особо обращая внимание на слова Дженсена. Надо было ему сначала в Интернете взглянуть на меню этого ресторана и погуглить все это. Сейчас он смотрел с тоской на непонятные названия, вознося благодарение богу, что хотя бы разделы были знакомые, и он мог определить, где горячие блюда, где холодные закуски, а где десерт. Но вот гарантировать то, что о граниту не сломаешь зубы, а марешаль не умарширует со стола куда-нибудь в океан, откуда недавно вылез, он не мог. Рататуй заставил его испугаться, что здесь готовят блюда из крыс, а мильфей ассоциировался исключительно с порнографией. Нет, мильфей он точно не собирался заказывать. 

Официант, услужливо наклонившись, начал разливать что-то шипучее по бокалам. 

\- За счет заведения, - подсказал он, предварив удивленный вопрос Джареда. Падалеки дальше погрузился в меню, а Дженсен продолжал рассуждать вслух:

\- Подойти, что ли, поздороваться все-таки? На своих двоих? Пеллегрино же один согласился, что мне лечиться бесполезно. Пусть посмотрит...

Джаред все-таки развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на таинственного Пеллегрино, единственного, кого Дженсен подпускал к себе все эти годы. Правда, Джаред не мог решить, чего хочет больше - поблагодарить парня или же объяснить, чтобы он больше никогда не смел совать свой нос в их дела. Будет видно по ситуации, в зависимости от того, насколько симпатичным будет этот нос. Для его сохранности ему лучше быть большим морщинистым носом с широкими порами какого-нибудь старикашки.

Он посмотрел на тот столик, о котором ему сказал Дженсен. Марк Пеллегрино сидел к ним вполразворота, наверное, поэтому и не заметил их до сих пор. Джаред посмотрел на стеклянную стену рядом, в которой Пеллегрино отражался анфас. Нет, он не был старикашкой с большим носом. Ему было примерно к сорока, светлые волосы, достаточно высокий рост. Худощавый. 

Через несколько столиков от Джареда сидел и жрал какое-то сраное дорогущее блюдо человек, в существование которого Джаред давно перестал верить. Тот самый механик с Парк-авеню, который проверял лимузин на исправность.

***

\- Почему ты мне не сказал сразу? - Дженсен рвал и метал, так резво бегая по своей комнате, что никто бы не заподозрил в нем человека, еще год назад не встававшего с инвалидного кресла.

Они только что вернулись домой после ресторана, и там Джаред наконец сообщил Эклзу, почему он так резко все доел, причем заказав те самые граниту, рататуй и мильфей, и быстро засобирался на выход.

\- Если бы ты мне сказал, я бы там из этого урода душу вытряс! Мы бы сразу же потащили его в полицию! Если бы он дожил до полиции! А впрочем, дожил бы. Чтобы рассказать, зачем он убил моих родителей, сука. Ты чего улыбаешься?

Да, в самом деле, Джаред сидел и блаженно улыбался. Потому что не думал сейчас про Пеллегрино.

Дженсен ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что Джаред сказал ему правду. Не предположил, что тот ошибся. Не заподозрил его в желании полностью обелить свое имя, свалив вину на другого. Дженсен ему верил.

Джаред едва мог сидеть на месте, настолько его переполняли эмоции - азарт охотничьей собаки, взявшей след, облегчение из-за того, что он был прав и ему ничего не привиделось, но главное - счастье от доверия Дженсена.

\- Ты мне веришь? 

Он просто уточнил. Дженсен хотел вновь разразиться какой-то тирадой, но посмотрел на Джареда, сидевшего, сложив руки на коленях, как примерный ученик, и передумал.

\- Да. Конечно.

Он помолчал немного, затем сменил тему:  
\- Нам сейчас важнее, чтобы тебе в полиции поверили. Блин, зачем мы пили это долбаное шампанское, в этом ресторане они вечно впаривают какое-нибудь дорогое дерьмо! Сейчас они скажут, что тебе спьяну показалось. Сколько ты выпил этой сладкой хрени?

Джаред встал и положил руки Дженсену на плечи.

\- Какая разница? - спросил он. - У меня все равно нет никаких доказательств. Вероятно, в моем деле и сохранились показания с точным описанием внешности Пеллегрино. Но я скомпрометировал себя тем, что на суде отказался от этих показаний.

\- Тебя заставили выступать на суде, когда ты еще даже не пришел в себя как следует! - рявкнул Дженсен, сжав кулаки. - Ты сам рассказывал, что у тебя были слуховые галлюцинации! 

Да, ревущее пламя утихло только к концу его тюремного заключения. Господи, Дженсен не только верил ему, он его еще и защищал. Не хватало Джареду еще разреветься прямо здесь и сейчас. Он ничего не сказал, кажется, у него что-то застряло в горле...

\- Послушай, - попросил его Дженсен, - давай просто попробуем. Там был такой мужик... Кажется, Бэкстром, я точно не помню. Выглядит стремно, вечно пахнет чесноком, но ведет себя, как бультерьер. Я от него всячески пытался отвязаться, но он от меня не отставал, пока я ему посекундно не рассказал, что делал в тот день, и не вспомнил всех друзей и врагов родителей. Он мне не нравился, потому что казалось мне, что он вообще не верит, что ты как-то виноват... в той аварии. Я тебя тогда сразу осудил. Извини.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джаред.

\- Что хорошо? - спросил Дженсен, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Он не ответил. Все было хорошо, и он был уверен, что все будет хорошо. Несмотря на то, что День святого Валентина вернул его в день, который он предпочел бы забыть навсегда, наверное, пришло время во всем разобраться. Но теперь он не один собирался сражаться с демонами своей памяти.

***

Но в полиции все получилось именно так, как и предсказывал Падалеки. Детектив Бэкстром по-прежнему работал в отделе, и от него по-прежнему пахло чесноком, словно он питался исключительно им. А еще у него оказалась превосходная память:  
\- Так-так, Эклз и Падалеки. Кто бы мог подумать... Значит, нашли механика? 

\- Да! Он существует, и он совсем не механик. Он работал в «Эклз текнолоджи», начальником отдела экспертизы, и ему совсем нечего было делать в мастерской на Парк-авеню...

\- Если только он не хотел угробить моих родителей! - подхватил Дженсен. - Может быть, он нашел среди этих проектов, которые рассматривал сотнями, что-то действительно крутое, и решил присвоить идею. Он вчера обедал в ресторане, откуда не уйдешь, не оставив там тысячи баксов минимум!

Судя по лицу, Бэкстрома это впечатлило, но своего решения он не изменил. 

\- Послушай, парень, - детектив положил руку Джареду на плечо, - даже если бы эти предположения имели смысл, а они не имеют смысла... Дело закрыто. Штат не будет снова запускать расследование по делу, по которому присяжные уже установили виновного.

\- Но по нему открылись новые обстоятельства! - настаивал Джаред. Он три года штудировал уголовное право не только ради того, чтобы убить время.

\- Парень, ты на суде под присягой сказал, что поленился и проехал мимо Парк-авеню.

У детектива Бэкстрома и правда была очень хорошая память.

***

Марк Пеллегрино жил в небольшой каменной коробке с одним гаражным местом - типичном домике остинского пригорода. В небольшом дворике, отгороженном от соседских участков только чахлыми от жары кустиками, похоже, собирались выкопать бассейн, да так и забросили. Земляные отвалы, тонкие трубы и побитая плитка были перемешаны в полном беспорядке.

\- Он собирается уезжать отсюда, - прокомментировал этот вид Дженсен. - Он уже не собирается достраивать этот бассейн. Значит, есть деньги на жилище подороже.

Джаред кинул на стоявшего рядом Эклза быстрый взгляд и подавил улыбку. Дженсен за прошедшую неделю заделался настоящим детективом. Выйдя тогда из полиции, он сообщил Джареду, что плевал он на всех копов штата, страны и мира. Он докажет, что Пеллегрино убил его родителей, точка.

***

Прямые и косвенные вопросы, изучение отчетных документов компании - Дженсен хоть и спихнул управление на совет директоров, оставался владельцем контрольного пакета акций, а значит, имел доступ ко всем бумагам, - ситуации не прояснил. Пеллегрино остался на прежней должности, зарабатывал чуть больше, но только потому, что оптимизировал работу в отделе. Никаких других фирм на его имя не было зарегистрировано. Никаких стартапов он не основал, патентов на его имя тоже не было обнаружено… В общем, сказал Дженсен, эта хитрая лиса прячет все свои секреты у себя в норме. И поставил Джареда в известность, что они посетят дом Пеллегрино, в то время как компания отправит его в командировку на выставку технических достижений в Нью-Йорк. 

Господи, подумал Джаред, это полнейшее безумие, не хватало им еще влезть в чужой дом, они заигрались в сыщиков, хватит уже, наверное. И поинтересовался:  
\- Так, и что мне надевать на дело?

***

Дженсен Эклз предусмотрел все. Он знал план дома Пеллегрино, как будто бывал здесь уже не раз, и Джаред подавил желание спросить, не так ли это на самом деле. Внутрь они проникли через черный ход, отодвинув внутреннюю задвижку, вырезав стекло. Внутри оказалось примерно то же, что было снаружи. Марк перестал относиться к этому дому, как к своему постоянному жилью. Им попалась пара коробок, подготовленных для переезда. Оторвавшийся кусок обоев никто и не подумал приклеивать назад, зачем это делать, если скоро уезжать.

Джаред начал копаться в коробках - что именно собирается увозить с собой Пеллегрино, интересно. 

Дженсен же первым делом обнаружил компьютер и зарылся в личную почту Пеллегрино, которую открыл без всякого ввода пароля. Видимо, тот никак не думал, что кто-то может сесть за его компьютер, кроме него. Он копался во всех письмах подряд. Джаред ими даже не заинтересовался. Он был убежден, что искать нужно какие-нибудь финансовые документы, которые прольют свет на махинации Пеллегрино в "Эклз текнолоджи" и дадут понять, откуда у того взялись доходы, позволяющие ему ходить по ресторанам и покупать новые дома.

Но поиски не давали результата. Даже документы, которые наконец обнаружились в папке под матрацем, не пролили света на ситуацию. По ним Пеллегрино можно было обвинить только в мелком мошенничестве с налогами, не больше. Джаред раздраженно бросил пачку на пол. 

***

\- Что такое? - спросил он Дженсена, который уже несколько минут как бросил перебирать электронные письма и сидел, уставившись в одну точку. Тот не ответил, и Джаред всерьез забеспокоился. - Дженсен? С тобой все в порядке?

Дженсен поднял на него свои невозможные глаза, из которых опять ушла жизнь.

\- Знаешь, я так долго гадал, кто же подстроил гибель моих родителей. Из-за чего меня лишили отца и матери. Я и тебя подозревал, пока не удостоверился, что ты не способен такое придумать и провернуть. А теперь я решил, что Пеллегрино придумал, каким образом можно умыкнуть компанию отца. Но, представь себе, - он хихикнул, - все оказалось куда проще.

Тут Дженсен засмеялся громче и смеялся, пока хохот не перешел в неконтролируемый смех с заиканиями. И сквозь него Дженсен еле выговорил:  
\- А это все из-за Миши.

\- Из-за Миши? - Джаред недоуменно посмотрел на него: он понял, что у Дженсена истерика, и хотел остановить ее, но не мог сообразить, как лучше подступиться к парню. 

\- Все из-за Миши! представляешь? Родители погибли, потому что я встречался с Мишей.

\- А причем тут Пеллегрино?

\- Он встречался с Мишей до меня. Представляешь? Коллинз ушел ко мне, и Пеллегрино решил отомстить. Здесь полно писем, где Марк сначала просит его вернуться, потом начинает угрожать, что убьет нас. Меня и его. 

\- А Коллинз что? - спросил Джаред, которого начинало, как и Дженсена, накрывать из-за полной нелепости и безумия создавшейся ситуации.

\- А Миша… Миша пишет, что ему и так хорошо. Что ему больше нравится со мной. Что я… - он опять начал смеяться, - что я ему хоть даю. А Пеллегрино - нет. И еще, что у меня в конце концов будет очень много денег. Господи, Джаред, я в ум взять не мог, что он со мной из-за денег. 

Дженсен уронил лицо в руки:  
\- Если бы я знал раньше, меня бы не убивало чувство вины, что я хотел порвать с Мишей.

Джаред подошел и сел на корточки перед стулом, на котором сидел Дженсен.

\- Послушай, ты ни в чем не виноват. Уж точно не виноват в том, что Коллинз решил бросить Пеллегрино ради тебя.

\- Вообще-то, - раздались слова сбоку, где был вход в комнату: - Вообще, это была моя идея. Я подсказал Мише, что можно попробовать заарканить богатого наследника.

И Марк Пеллегрино нацелил на них пистолет. 

\- Идите сюда, - и он оружием показал направление на выход.

***

Лесную опушку заливал лунный свет, и этот вид показался бы Джареду даже красивым, если бы не был, кажется, последним видом в его жизни. По крайней мере, на это намекал привезший их сюда Пеллегрино. Сейчас он под прицелом пистолета отвел Дженсена в тень деревьев. Джаред остался у машины, прикованный наручниками.

\- Что ты собираешься сделать? - закричал Джаред в отчаянии.

\- Это не я собираюсь, это ты собираешься. Я думаю, что ты, Падалеки, похитил Дженсена и прикончил его где-нибудь в этом леске. Ты же так хотел прикончить всех Эклзов и, наконец, добился своей цели. 

\- Зачем я хотел это сделать? - спросил в отчаянии Джаред.

\- А это уж пусть полиция разбирается, - захохотал Пеллегрино. - Я думаю, они изобретут причину. Они же такие умные! Они же не смогут спросить лично у тебя, ты куда-то сбежишь. В Мексику, наверное, куда там сбегают все убийцы. Я тебя прикопаю так надежно, что версия про Мексику будет казаться самой правдоподобной.

Но Джаред думал не про Мексику. Он думал, откуда у машины Пеллегрино вдруг возникла в лунном свете такая странная тень.  
\- Тяни время, - велела тень шепотом. 

\- Один вопрос напоследок, - закричал Джаред, - просто очень хочется знать.

\- Хорошо, - разрешил Пеллегрино, - я так и знал, что до всего вы не докопаетесь. 

\- Деньги. Дорогие рестораны, новый дом… Это же не случайно. Откуда у тебя деньги?

\- А-а-а… Интересный вопрос, да, и я побаивался, что полиция копнет чуть дальше, - усмехнулся Пеллегрино. - В свое время, когда мы были вместе, Миша оформил страховку жизни. На мое имя. Это не слишком большие деньги, но вполне приятный бонус для меня. Но все были так уверены, что убить пытались именно Эклзов, что никто не обратил внимания на беднягу Коллинза. Так он и остался безликим несостоявшимся женишком богатого наследника.

\- Страховка? - подал голос Дженсен, которого Пеллегрино прижал к стволу дерева. - Которую он мог в любой момент переписать в мою пользу? Ну-ка расскажи мне, а может быть, ты на самом деле горевал не о потере любовника, а о потере этой самой страховки?..

Лицо Пеллегрино неприятно исказилось, миг - и нету страдающего ревнивца, вместо него проявился алчный психопат, не ожидавший разоблачения.

\- Какой ты умный, поздравляю, - процедил он, прицеливаясь. - Может быть, где-то на небесах ты будешь расследовать мелкие ссоры ангелов и херувимов.

Его палец лег на спусковой крючок, и Джареда оглушил выстрел. Но раздался он из-за плеча - Пеллегрино выстрелить не успел. Он выронил пистолет из руки, кисть которой разнесло разрывной пулей на две части. Пока Пеллегрино орал и ругался, катаясь по траве, человек-тень рванулся из-за спины Джареда и навалился на несостоявшегося убийцу. Две секунды - и наручники защелкнулись на запястьях Пеллегрино, прижимая искалеченную кисть к здоровой.

\- Короче, ты можешь хранить молчание, поскольку все, что ты скажешь, я обязательно использую против тебя в суде и прочая бла-блабла, - пропыхтел детектив Бэкстром, поднимая воющего Пеллегрино за шкирку.

Джаред был готов расцеловать этого неопрятного, резкого человека, несмотря на чесночный запах, которым так и разило от него, даже когда он был в виде тени. Но мешали наручники, которым он был пристегнут к машине.

\- Как вы оказались здесь? - поинтересовался Джаред, разминая онемевшие кисти, когда они ехали обратно в Остин. Пеллегрино сидел рядом с ним, уткнувшись в скованные руки. Дженсен примостился на переднем сиденье, постоянно глядя назад - держал в поле зрения убийцу. Детектив Бэкстром вел машину, обычный автомобиль, не полицейскую машину с мигалкой.

\- Меня крайне заинтересовали твои слова про Пеллегрино. Но еще больше меня заинтересовало то, что ты пришел с Эклзом. И я подумал, что в тот раз мы упустили эту версию. Что ты был в сговоре с Дженсеном, что он хотел убрать своих родителей, чтобы получить в наследство и компанию, и все деньги. Поэтому я и решил проследить за вами. Частная инициатива, парни, поэтому вы сейчас без эскорта едете в участок.

Бэкстром кинул взгляд в зеркало, встретившись с глазами Джареда:  
\- Прости, чувак, но я реально не поверил, что ты узнал этого клоуна.

Пеллегрино увезли - сначала в больницу, потом собирались забрать в участок. Джаред и Дженсен часа два рассказывали обо всем случившемся. Дома они оказались под утро, но вместо того, чтобы отправиться прямо в постель, уселись на пороге дома - плечом к плечу, наблюдать, как солнце золотит верхушки деревьев. 

\- Ничего себе вечерок выдался, - подал голос Дженсен, опустив голову на плечо Джареда.

\- Точно, - ответил тот лениво. - Та еще ночка. С тобой вообще скучно не бывает.

\- Какие планы? - поинтересовался Эклз, зевая. - На завтра… и вообще?

Джаред подгреб его к себе, набрасывая сверху черную куртку, купленную им ради рискованного проникновения в чужое жилище:  
\- У меня очень крутые планы. И на завтра, и вообще.

***

 

Эпилог

Определенно, Марк Шеппард был неравнодушен к пингвинам. Ничем другим его тягу наряжать водителей в эти странные смокинги, фуражки и перчатки объяснить было нельзя. 

\- Только посмотрите, какого красавчика прислали, - сказал Дженсен, подходя к лимузину. Он слегка прихрамывал, почти незаметно, если не приглядываться специально. 

Парнишка-пингвин покраснел и поспешил открыть перед Дженсеном дверцу. 

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен откровенно подмигнул ему и улыбнулся. 

\- Эй, что это тут происходит? - Джаред подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть заготовленное для него представление. - Он мой, слышишь? Даже не смотри в его сторону, - Джаред пригрозил водителю пальцем, приобнял смеющегося Дженсена и чмокнул его в затылок.

\- Сэр… я и не думал… - молодой парнишка совсем смутился и не знал, куда деть руки. 

\- Не переживай, я шучу, - Джаред похлопал его по плечу, помог Дженсену забраться в машину и сел сам. 

Водитель захлопнул за ними дверцу и занял свое место за рулем. 

\- С тормозами как там, порядок? - продолжая посмеиваться, спросил Дженсен.

\- Да, сэр, проверил трижды, есть квитанция с мастерской, показать? - тут же ответил водитель, глядя на него в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Не надо, - отмахнулся Дженсен. - Я так спросил. Поехали уже. - Машина тронулась с места, Дженсен повернул голову, и улыбка тут же сползла с его губ. - Джаред, ты что? Ты в порядке?

Джаред был бледен, над его верхней губой выступила испарина, и он машинально оттянул узел галстука, чтобы было, чем дышать.

\- Плохая была идея, - с трудом выдавил он.

\- Нет, хорошая, - твердо сказал Дженсен, отвел его руку от галстука и легонько сжал. 

\- Не понимаю, зачем это, - Джаред резко мотнул головой. - Зачем повторять? 

\- Зато я понимаю, - Дженсен подсел ближе. - Ты помог мне пройти через многое. Теперь я должен тебе помочь, - сказал он. - В этот раз все будет иначе. И в этот раз я скажу «да».

\- Спойлеры, Дженсен! - наигранно возмутился Джаред, немного отвлекаясь от паники. - Может, я хотел сохранить интригу до конца. 

\- Ну прости, - Дженсен хитро сощурился. - Хорошо, можешь считать, это только одна из версий развития сюжета, сценаристы пока не приняли окончательного решения. 

\- Тогда выкладывай остальные варианты, раз начал, - сказал Джаред.

\- Ладно. - Дженсен задумался. - К примеру, я вскочу на лошадь и умчусь в закат, так и не дав ответ. 

\- Не, плагиат, - Джаред покачал головой. - Нужна идейка посвежее. 

\- То есть, нападение Годзиллы тоже не подойдет? - уточнил Дженсен. - Жаль, было бы масштабно. 

\- Пусть твои сценаристы думают еще, - Джаред попытался улыбнуться, но губы не послушались. 

Они свернули на ту самую улицу, которую Джаред столько раз видел в кошмарах. Оставалось совсем немного.

\- Я с тобой, - прошептал Дженсен и крепко сжал его ладонь. - Я с тобой, Джаред.

Лимузин плавно проехал мимо отбойника у края дороги, несколько лет назад разделившего их жизнь на «до» и «после», и спокойно поехал дальше, к ресторану, где уже ждали гости, собравшиеся в честь помолвки Дженсена Эклза и Джареда Падалеки.

Конец


End file.
